Philip's First Camping Trip
by TTluv19
Summary: Andi and her parents have decided to go on a camping trip for vacation, however Andi's mom invited Philip. What's wrong with that? one may ask. Everything. Especially if you're dad hates your boyfriend, decides to walk and enjoys embarrassing you.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The summary says it all XD. And I get it guys, you all wanted another Phandi story and this has been on my doc manager for ages and would've expired soon, so here you go! I was a little hesitant to upload this, considering it's been written for ages and ready to upload, I just didn't know if you'd like a Phandi story. But lots of people seemed to enjoy 'Andi's Surprise', so I decided to upload it now xD Read and review! I hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Lost.

Andi's point of view.

I was texting Emma about a camping trip that could potentially be my boyfriend's end. Even if he survives it will still be...hmmm how to put this nicely? A disaster, terrible mistake, a vacation no one will enjoy, everyone's worst nightmare, the awkwardest moment alive. Shall I continue? My parents and I are going camping with my boyfriend Philip. What's wrong with that, one may ask. _Everything_. Since I was a little I was always a daddy's girl and it explains my tomboyish nature. As I grew up my dad's 'loose' and 'rule breaking' personality did a whole 180° when I turned 14. I hadn't noticed until I had started dating Philip. Hence why my dad still doesn't trust him. I realised this when I agreed to a dinner that my mom had arranged for my dad and boyfriend to _bond._ It only lasted a couple of hours and my dad almost killed him when he was talking about me. Plus Philip beat him at every video game they had played. Maybe I should of warned him about my dad not liking to loose.

I felt a vibration coming from my phone on my bed. I checked it and it was a text from Emma. I opened her message and stopped packing.

 **Emma** \- So, you looking forward to ur awesome camping trip?

 **Andi** \- Are you trying to be funne!? -_- I honestly don't know what to expect.

 **Emma** \- I bet you're expecting cuddling and kissing right in front of your dad. Tut, tut Andi. How naughty! ;-)

 **Andi** \- Shut it Emma! Wouldn't you be nervous if you were going with Jax? Even if you dad loves him?

 **Emma** \- You have a point, I would be really nervous but try to enjoy it at the same time, you know? And I have been before it was fun but something happened and I don't want to talk about it... That's what you have to do, keep calm and try to enjoy it, I'm wishing you good luck :-) I'll ask Jax to text u good luck too, he's with me now, he came over for lunch, I'll make a group chat :-D

Before I could text back my protest I got a text from Jax in a group called *Besties*. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the name, typical girly Em. Em had forced me to change his contact name from ignore me. But she didn't know what I changed it to.

 _ ***Besties Chat***_

 **Birdman** \- Hey Andi good luck with Philip and camping don't try to do anything to lovey dovey to my best mate ;-). *_* Yeah, Emma's making me send this soooo...

 **Andi** \- Whatevs birdman, I'll miss you, not! :-[ Will u miss my pranks? ;-)

 **Birdman** \- yeah sure, #sarcasm

 **Emma** \- OK calm down u two, I bet u will miss each other secretly :-D

 **Andi** \- Yeah sure Em :-\ Oh, Philip's here now. Bye Em. See ya Birdman. If I don't return its cuz my dad has gotten us lost or something. No seriously...

 **Emma** \- Lol! Have a nice weekend:-)

 **Birdman** \- Can we get back to scrapbooking now, Em? ;-) ;-) ;-)

 **Emma** \- Jax we're still on the group chat...

 **Birdman** \- ...

 **Andi** \- Ew! I'll let u get back to your glitter. Have fun Jaxy ;-) And you're in the same place for crying out loud! Did u need to text that and disturb me!? :-0 Ugh bye ~ The nervous Andi.

As soon as they both read the message I got a notification on my screen that read: _**'Emma and Birdman have left the *Besties Chat*'.**_ Typical love birds.

I put my phone in my pocket and somehow managed to fit my chainsaw in my backpack. I knew Philip was here already because the doorbell is way too loud.

"Andrea, sweetie, Philip's here." Mom shouted.

"I know, I heard the door, I'm just getting my things ready!" I called back. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I made my way down stairs after grabbing my stuff. I was dressed in a camouflaged style tank top and light blue denim jeans, my hair was pulled into a curly ponytail for a change. I saw Philip and gave him a hug.

"Well someone looks beautiful." He whispered into my ear. I blushed slightly and buried my head into his neck to hide it.

"T-Thanks. Are you sure you're ready? I mean we can back down now if you want." I whispered quiet enough for my parents not to hear.

"Since when does Andi Cruz back down?" He laughed, he did have a point. Plus I'm no chicken!

"Ahem!" Dad 'coughed'. We immediately let go of eachother.

"Well step lively Cruz's! And...Philip!" My dad announced already embarrassing me. I internally sighed. I could already tell this camping trip will be the longest I've ever been on. _Just keep calm Andi and try to enjoy it,_ I told myself remembering what Emma had told me. Just breathe Andi, just breathe. You'll be fine, have faith in Philip he promised to be on his best behaviour for you.

My parents marched out of the door. I assumed we had to trail behind. We left my house to the-

Wait, where's the car?

"Dad, where's the car or RV or any type of transport!?"

"Nonsense! We don't _need_ that stuff! We always go in the car, I decided that we should walk to the lake district!"

"Dad that's like seven hours there and seven back! That's fourteen hours wasted! Of walking! Are you crazy!?"

"No, but you are Dandy Andi!" My dad gave me a big kiss on the cheek which I eagerly whipped off of my now red cheeks.

"Mom!" I moaned hinting for help. Maybe a talk from mom will calm dad down.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know what your dad's like when he gets an idea."

"We'll be fine! It'll be fun!" He replied simply.

"But dad you're not the best at map reading, remember when-"

"That theme park map was too big!" He threw his hands in the air to exaggerate. He then pulled out the biggest map I'd ever seen. Oh no.

Philip wrapped a protective arm around my middle. "Calm down Andi, its fine, you can have a piggy back ride when you get tired."

"OK." I grinned immediately feeling my mood lighten. Luckily my dad was too busy with a large map to notice our close contact and my mom just smiled and winked making weird gestures...

"Right! Let's go!" My parents marched down the street arm in arm as me and Philip slipped on our backpacks. We walked behind them hand in hand as my dad tried to work out which route would be the fastest and easiest. I have a bad feeling about this journey...

"Wait, is this left or right? I think it's left." He informed mom, checking with her.

"Honey, its right." She said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Right, I said that!"

* * *

 _Six hours later._

We had been walking for six hours straight and my legs were killing. I felt like I was going to collapse. Everyone, but my dad, had slowed down the normal pace to a very slow pace. My dad was being stubborn but I could tell he was tired too. I would ask for a piggy back ride now but I didn't want Philip to die of exhaustion. Me and Philip had made subtle conversation and my parents had been trying to figure out how long we had left to reach our destination when we abruptly stopped. I accidentally bumped into my dad.

"Ooof!" I tripped slightly but was caught by my hero. I smiled up at him.

"Why'd we stop, Mr Cruz?" My boyfriend asked curiously putting me on my feet and letting his hands linger around my waist.

"Why'd you think lad?!" Dad barked noticing his actions. Philip put his hands behind his back.

"Uhm..." Philip gulped nervously thinking of an answer.

"Don't. It's a rhetorical question." I whispered helpfully as mom gave us a sympathetic look. Philip snapped his mouth shut.

"The stupid 5 dollar map has lead us to a dead end. Cheap piece of paper." My dad muttered growing frustrated. Great we're lost. I knew this would happen, what did I tell Emma!? I looked around and realised we were in a forest. A forest, really!? A flipping forest! I pulled at my phone and checked our location...

This forest wasn't just any forest. No just, no. It was the largest in Miami! I handed my phone to mom so she could check the info. We were stuck in the middle of nowhere trying to go on vacation. I internally groaned, could this get any worse? As soon as that thought passed what does the sky go and do. Fill with grey clouds, and them clouds emptied their contents all over us. Harshly. _Rude_. Karma anyone?

"What are we gonna do!?" I yelled over the loud rainfall that was drenching us all. No one heard except maybe my laughing boyfriend.

"What's so funny?!" I screamed.

"You look so fierce when you're angry. It's attractive." He grinned as I blushed and calmed down a little on the inside because of my girly instincts that were screaming at what I just heard. Lucky for Philip dad didn't hear that either. Philip then took off his jacket much to my protest and put it over my head, trying to shield me from the rain and wind.

"Don't worry family! And...Philip. We just have to stay calm." Dad tried, acting 'manly'. (If you can call his gestures that, respectfully.)

"We need to find a nearby inn or hotel. It's too late to ask for help." I mused.

"Well according to this device sweetie, the nearest inn is 30 miles away and a hotel is 40." My mom read my phone.

"And if the rain turns into a thunderstorm, it won't be safe to walk that far in the weather." Philip piped up. My dad then made a show of rolling his eyes directly at Philip. That made me even angrier. Why was dad being so rude!?

"And guess what dad!? The safest place to be when there's lightning is in a car!" I shouted over the gradually speeding up pattern of rain.

"Well I told your mother to bring the car-" he began sheepishly until he received a punch from mom. Mom glared at him.

"OK, OK. We'll just have to set up the tents here."

"Dad, in this weather?" I asked unsurely.

"We have no other choice." He assured dramatically and turned away. You know, my dad's a good actor. I took out my ponytail and fixed it into a bun as it was getting in my way, I then began preparing for the tent making and pulled my boyfriend's jacket back over me. I sensed Philip's stare when I was fixing my hair and it hadn't dropped so I looked over at him but he looked away. Guys are so weird.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later._

The rain had indeed turned into a thunderstorm and although I act tough, I'm actually really scared of thunder, lightning and the dark, so I pitched up my enormous tent pretty well in a short period of time. Grammy had bought me this tent for christmas, she knows how much I like camping. I then went over and helped a struggling Philip. He's never pitched a tent before but he was half way there which impressed me. I was proud.

My parents were sharing a tent so had already clambered inside (double the help) after they had bid goodnight to us...well dad only said night to me. Philip gave me a sweet kiss goodnight and entered his tent too. I clambered inside mine as well. I opened my wet backpack and luckily all its contents were dry. I emptied everything out and found my mini lamp. I turned it on to provide enough light for me. I toweled off my hair which was slowly curling and changed into thick PJs. My tent was insulated so it was pretty warm but it didn't keep out the loud patter of rain or loud noise. Each clap of thunder made me jump so I tried to distract myself. But nothing was working.

Suddenly I saw a shadow outside of my tent. My heart beat sped up extra fast. Calm down Andi its probably just a raccoon...Right? Slowly my zip to my tent slowly opened. Was it a bear!? I picked up my trusty chainsaw. _Calm down. Calm down._ I couldn't hold it in any longer.

*BOOM* went the thunder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and started up my chainsaw until a hand covered my mouth. I looked up and saw Philip.

"Shush, your dad." He indicated to my parents tent. I bit his hand for scaring me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Shush! My dad." I laughed quietly and turned off my chainsaw. He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Philip? My dad will kill you if he wakes up."

"I heard your screams, I couldn't let you be scared without me. Who knew you were scared of storms?"

"No one it's a secret! I mean I'm not scared. I mean...Don't tell anyone." I warned.

"Don't worry I won't." He chuckled softly. The thunder clattered again as I screamed and jumped into Philip's lap.

"Hey, hey its okay." He soothed stroking my hair. I scrambled from his warm embrace and sat next to him instead. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his firm chest.

"I'm sorry about my dad, you know what he's like. I did warn you."

"I know A, your dad's gonna take some time to like me, but it's been fun so far! I enjoyed learning how to pitch a tent and I get to spend all this time with you." I smiled at my special nickname.

"Well I hope he does warm up to you eventually, its actually kinda annoying..." I replied. My phone then buzzed. I reached for it and found that the ***besties*** chat was back.

 ** _*Besties* Chat._  
**

 **Emma** \- Andi you said you'd text me when you got to the lake district. Are you there? :-\ are you Ok?

 **Andi** \- I'm fine, but we're not at the lake district now, we set up camp in the middle of nowhere.

 **Emma** \- Why?

 **Andi** \- My dad decided to walk there instead :'(

 **Birdman** \- :-D :-D :-D :-D Shame.

 **Emma** \- Jax, leave her alone babe. And I'm so sorry Andi, how's Philip coping with your dad?

 **Andi** \- He's fine. My dad's not getting to him too much. He's in my tent. I'll let him join this chat :-). And shut up Birdman!

 **Birdman** \- Awwww did u call me babe, babe!? ;-) ;-) and I will not shut up Andi I'm typing not talking :-P

 **Philip** \- Hey lovebirds.

 **Emma** \- Hi Philip. Why r u in Andi's tent!? ;-)

 **Philip** \- Uhm...it's warm.

Awww he kept my secret. I cuddled next to him closer as we both glanced at our phone screens.

 **Birdman** \- Ohhhhh I bet it is bro ;-) ;-) ;-)

My cheeks flushed at Jax's stupid text and what he was implying. My boyfriend's cheeks were pink too. Hypocrite! It was obvious he was with Emma.

 **Andi** \- Shut up Jax, like your not with Emma now because she's scared of storms :-\

 **Emma** -...

 **Birdman** \- Touche.

 **Philip** \- Lol she told youuuuuu XD

* * *

 _A few hours later._

Talking to Emma and maybe even Jax helped distract me from the storm. I glanced at my watch it was 1:00am.

"It's one am Philip, you should head back to your tent. My dad will probably be up early." I informed wishing he could stay with me. I'm really surprised my dad hasn't woken up with all the laughing that we've been doing caused by Jemma, and my chainsaw sounding when I thought there was a bear. My dad's always been a deep sleeper though, but knowing my luck it probably won't be safe enough for Philip to stay here any longer.

"I'll go back once I know you're asleep." He replied.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because when you're sleeping I know you won't be scared."

"Your so sweet Philip." I blurted as to which he grinned at. He gestured for me to climb into my sleeping bag. So I did. He sat beside me playing with my frizzy hair which relaxed me.

"Night, A."

"Night." I replied with a stomach full of butterflies. Stupid nickname.

I slowly stopped fighting the wave of sleep that ran over my body. I felt safe with Philip and before I knew it, I was fast asleep underneath his protective burning gaze with my chainsaw right by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! Guys, your reviews are amazing! keep 'em coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

aforgottenflower: Thank u, yes it is a multi-chap, I imagine Andi to be eighteen and will be going WITS academy after she graduates from Iridium high, and Philip will go meet his parents after he graduates Iridium high too. He's eighteen too! I think there's two 'L's in Phillip's name, word keeps correcting it, so in this story it's just one xD, sorry and they've been dating a few weeks after Emma turned him human, so nearly a year, and yes he is no longer a zombie ;) Daniel won't be included in this story, maybe mentioned but don't worry XD I'll try to update at least once a month, none of my chapters will be purely author's notes and I don't know how many chapters it will be, you'll have to see when I run out of ideas and end it. Andi's moms called Amelia in this story, just cuz I like that name and thought it'd be fitting, but if you have any names for her dad u can offer an idea in your review :) Oh and if you are under 13 you can't make an account, sorry. but thanks for your lovely reviews x

Guest: I know, I'm sorry xD I just wasn't sure, but hey, I hope u like this one, thanks :)

shadowhunter167: Thank u, I try to keep the characters in character xD I have a feeling her dad will cool down soon, heh, or maybe not xD and yeah I thought it was necessary for Jemma to be included, I might include some more text convos next chappie. I'm glad u like it, I always love your reviews, so thanks! I hope u like this chapter too.

Guest: Thanks, I thought it's be classic xD

Guest: I don't mind how short reviews are I love them all, thank u!

* * *

Chapter 2: We _are so dead!_

Andi's point of view.

"You look so beautiful when you're asleep."

"Huh?" I squirmed around, who woke me!?

"Uh, why was I talking out loud!?"

"I dunno…Be quiet…I need more sleep…"

A soft voice chuckled, "Wake up."

"Five more minutes, mom…" I cuddled my sleeping bag closer. Since when were sleeping bags…breathing?

I opened my eyes, "Philip…?"

"Good morning to you too." He smiled warmly as I snuggled closer to him.

"Aww…you have morning hair." I smiled at his shaggy locks.

"So do you, your hair's curling, it looks nice, it's normally always straight."

"Thanks, wait, what are you doing here!?"

"I…I guess I must have fallen asleep-"

"Get out now!"

"Does my breath smell that bad?" He laughed.

"I'm not joking if my dad were to wake up, he'd-"

"WAKE UP CRUZ'S!"

"AH!" We both clutched each other, I hate being jumpy! And I hate my dad's megaphone…

"And…Philip…" Dad finished.

"Oh no, it's dad, y-you have to get out, move it!"

"But he's right outside the tent, I can see his shadow." Philip whispered.

"ANDI DANDY, WAKE UP!"

I slowly opened the zip, "Uh…hey dad!" I popped my head out.

"Good morning sweetie." he came over and kissed my forehead. Philip was right at the back of my tent, I held my breath, _don't look in. Please don't look in._

"What's that in the back of your ten-"

"DAD LOOK, BABY BADGER!"

"WHERE!?" Dad spun around.

I turned my head back around, "Go now!" I whispered. Philip didn't need to be told twice, he literally jumped out, skidded on the wet mud and got to his open tent with a loud thud. I bit my lip trying to keep myself from doubling over at his 'cool' moves. I could swear I saw him wink at me.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That loud thud…"

"Didn't hear anything, maybe voices are talking to you…"

"Hmm…wouldn't be the first the time…well I just wanted to wake you up so you can get dressed, another hour of walking and we should be there, I'll go wake Philip up."

"Okay, dad!" I mentally chilled. Today has to be much better than yesterday _, right?_

* * *

We arrived at our family camping spot, and Philip was awed. I tried to imagine the scene as if I hadn't been here at least once every summer. A lake glistened underneath the scorching sun, the dew fresh grass was soft under my feet, canoes were littered upon the quiet lake, a large summer villa faced the lake directly, and picnic spots were placed upon the lush pasture across the stretched water. Kids ran around happily with water blasters and ice cream, this whole campsite sent happy vibes…usually not my thing, but hey, this side of the lake is peaceful and perfect for relaxing. And it didn't smell like burnt barbeque sausages.

Our famous spot was on the other side of the lake, dad said he didn't like being surrounded by lots of tents, too noisy and the kids annoyed him. Can't say I blame him.

When Philip didn't say anything for a while I nudged him playfully, "You like it?"

"I-It's amazing, it's so beautiful."

"Well, the washrooms are in the villa, so I'm gonna take a shower and then-"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" _Seriously!? Another megaphone!_ I looked across the lake and recognised a short stout man.

"Who's that?" Philip asked.

"I think it's the owner of this campsite, who else would be making a weird speech? I can't exactly see that far."

"I AM THE OWNER OF, WHAT I'M PROUD TO CALL, SOMERSET CAMPSITE! AND TONIGHT TO HONOR THE 18 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF OPENING THIS SITE, I HAVE PERSONALLY PLANNED A SOMERSET DANCE, IT BEGINS AT SUNSET, THERE WILL BE AN OURDOOR BARBECUE, FIREWORKS, TABLES OF ENDLESS SNACKS AND DRINKS, A LARGE DANCE FLOOR FOR ANY COUPLES AND A FREE OUTDOOR BAR, AND LOTS OF FUN, SO COME ALONG, ALL CAMPERS ARE INVITED! THANK YOU."

"OOOH a dance! We have to go, honey." Mom popped out of nowhere and began shaking dad's arm.

"Of course we'll go Amelia, Andi, Philip, you two shall come with us-"

"What your father means _is that, you can go_ if you want to, or stay here, _alone_." Mom winked and I smiled at her, 'thanks' I mouthed. She really was understanding.

"Absolutely not! They're teens, a couple, they'll be left alone for hours! Remember when we-?"

"EW DAD! PLEASE SAY NO MORE!" I covered my ears, clearly disgusted. Philip simply laughed.

"Honey, we have to show them some trust, Philip's a good kid, and we know our Andi, they'll be fine." Mom winked at me.

"One, Philip being a good kid could be debatable-"

"Hey!-"

"And two Andi can be very naïve, remember when that Daniel kid-"

"UH, dad, Philip doesn't need to know about _that_ , pleaseee can we just stay here? I need to relax, my legs are still aching from walking, and I bet ya we'll both be asleep when you get back, in fact _we will_ be asleep when you get back, promise. We won't do anything inappropriate and we are both very mature." Okay that last bit was a lie, but come on we probably won't even kiss.

"Come on honey…" Mom pushed.

"Fine!"

"YAY!"

"Now both of you go shower! But not together! Obviously! Philip, there's a guys washroom and Andi you know where you're going." I blushed deeply at the thought and after gathering our stuff we scurried off awkwardly.

Sunset soon arrived after a relaxing day, we had pitched our tents and had an awesome lunch. And finally mom and (hesitantly) dad went to the Somerset Dance. I really didn't wanna go anyway, to be honest I just need a break from my parents-mainly dad, if we'd have gone to the dance with them, I could just imagine what he'd do…

 _"Wanna dance?" Philip asks._

 _"Sure." I bite my lip and smile. Philip slips his hands around my waist and I place mine around his neck, we sway in peace, it's perfect, the fireworks are lighting the sky, the daylight is a tender pink and-_

 _"PHILIP WHY ARE YOU MOLESTING MY DAUGHTER!? I'M CALLING THE COPS AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU GO DOWN FOR HARRASMENT!"_

Yeah, I don't even wanna imagine the rest of that, besides I had another plan in mind.

"Wanna take a canoe on the lake before the fireworks start?" I beamed.

"Sure!" His eyes lit up, "I've never been on a canoe before." He added shyly.

"You'll be fine, I only push annoying people off." I winked with a smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not joking?" Philip laughed.

I walked towards him, "Because I'm deadly serious."

We ran towards the lake and grabbed a canoe, I let Philip climb on first and then hopped in myself, I grabbed the oars until I was interrupted, "Can I row?"

"Uh sure, keep still." He wobbled but remained his stance, and then sat down, I handed him two oars and sat behind him, "Place them in the water and move your arms back and forth, let the oars dip in and out of the water." I placed my hands over his and helped him. After the boat had started moving, I reluctantly let him row on his own.

"There you go! You're doing great! Quite a work out though, right?"

"I didn't think they'd be this heavy!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"You can stop now, we're in the middle of the lake, perfect view."

"Uh…can your dad see us? I don't think he'd be too happy."

"Nah, don't worry, his eyesight isn't that good."

"Okay." He turned to face me, making the boat rock a little. He took my hands, "I just wanna say, this trip has been amazing."

"Heh, it's only day one, it's fishing tomorrow and I have a feeling dad will wanna take you alone," I joked…but then regretted it because it was possibly true, _way to jinx it Andi!_

"Sorry about yesterday and all, I don't know why my dad hates you." I admitted.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Nothing." He grinned, "I uh got you something."

"Philip! I didn't get you anything." I joked.

"I know, anyway I'll be off to meet my real parents soon, so I bought you a promise ring, I promise to never forget about you and I'll be back before you know it."

He handed me a velvet box, I opened it up, it was a thin silver ring and was decorated with small diamonds. I slipped it on my middle finger never to take it off, "I don't wanna think about that…I-I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

I hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace, he pulled away and kissed me. I reacted after my initial shock died down and closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss. I threw my hands around his neck and he held me close, never to let me go. When we pulled away I buried my head into his neck.

"Your breath tickles." He whispered.

"Really?" I whispered into his neck teasingly, he let out a small laugh. I began to tickle his neck playfully and in defence he tickled my stomach, how'd he know I was ticklish there!? I tried to get away but soon fell backwards and pulled him down with me, "Ooof!"

I blushed at our positions, he was grinning over me, "Get off me!" I pushed with all my might and he let up.

"Well you started it!" He smiled at my glare.

I kissed his neck playfully, "Forgive me?"

"Always." He promised and held me close again.

The fireworks began and lit up the sky, I watched Philip watch with wonder. I smiled, _he looks so cute,_ I looked down when he sensed my stare. I suddenly realised something was missing, I pulled away from him, "Philip, where are the oars?"

"Oh they're right behind-" He spun around.

"So don't kill me but I think they went overboard…"

I bit my lip in worry and then remembered something.

 _' "I bet ya we'll both be asleep when you get back, in fact we will be asleep when you get back, promise." ' The words rang around my head._

"My dad!"

"Your dad!?"

"Philip, we _are so dead!"_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: we have a little glance in to Andi's past this chapter and get to see a little more or her parents relationship, this chapter unravels why Andi's dad is so overprotective of his little girl.

* * *

Chapter 3: Swimming in fish poop.

Philip's point of view.

"No! This is all you're fault! I should've never trusted a cute beginner!" Andi scolded.

"You think I'm cute, heh , well-"

"Philip!" Andi grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and began to shake me, "This is a serious situation, do you want to live another day!?"

"Well yeah."

"Then...we have only one choice." She started in a very dramatic voice. She glanced at me before standing up, the boat swayed.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to swim." She stated confidently.

"You can't leave me here, besides the campsite handy book states no swimming in the lake."

Andi furrowed her eyebrows adorably, "You read the campsite handy book?"

"Well yeah, you're dad uh-"

"Whatever, we have to break the rule, I mean what is life without risks?"

"A stable one! Andi, you can't be serious, look how deep and dirty the water is, fish swim and poop in it."

"It doesn't matter, besides I'm an excellent swimmer! I am a big part of the Sharks."

"I know but, be reasonable, you-" I didn't get to finish as she dived in and splashed me with weird tasting water. The canoe swayed in an unsteady manner and soon enough I found myself begin to tip with the canoe. Oh no. The canoe flipped over and I was plunged into water full of fish poop. I surfaced and grabbed onto the up-turned boat for support. I spluttered and coughed. Frowning I turned my body to see Andi practically on the bank of the river. Great! We're going to look even more suspicious if our clothes are soaked. I wouldn't be suprised if Mr Cruz roasted me for thanksgiving!

I was shaken from my wandering thoughts when a hard piece of wood hit my hand, turning I soon realised what it was...Heh, guess I found the oar, it turns out it was floating right near the canoe the whole time...

After reaching the river bank I crawled to dry land and threw myself onto green grass, "Oh sweet land, how I missed thee!"

A pair of green sandals appeared in front of me, I looked up to find my girlfriend rolling her eyes at me, "Its about time you reached land, you swam like a snail!"

"Did not!" I protested, I thought it was pretty good. She had changed into a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Whatever get changed, dad will be back soon."

I got up and headed towards my tent, I threw off my shirt before entering until I felt eyes upon me. I looked back just in time to see Andi jump in the other direction and her face had turned bright red, I smirked, yeah she had totally been staring.

After changing into dry clothes, the sky was officially littered with sparkling gems and a cool breeze whispered within the warm air. I found Andi sitting at the edge of the lake, she had a piece of paper and a pen in her hand. I tiptoed over and sat beside her, she instinctly clutched the paper to her chest.

"What was that?" I asked gently.

"Nothing."

I was about to question her about it more until I saw her expression, it was unreadable, like her face had frozen in time. I followed her gaze towards the other side of the lake where the dance was still going on, but I could tell her mind was else where. She'd tell me when she was ready.

After a stretch of comfortable silence I heard her mutter my name.

"Yeah?"

She folded the piece of paper within her hands and stuffed it in her short's pocket.

"Do you know why my family comes here every summer?"

"No." I admitted.

"My grandmother lived here when she was younger."

"Oh."

"She loved this place, it was her home. She's much too old to travel now by foot, but being the stubborn grammy she is, she refuses to be driven." Andi smiled, "Dad carries on the tradition I suppose."

It was quite a random conversation to start with, but Andi was always random.

"I met a guy here once, his name was Alvin." My body tensed, she glanced over at me, "We went out, dad loved him. I thought he was the one, I was only fourteen at the time. But...as time grew he acted distant...and I was desperate for his attention, I craved the time we spent together. Halfway through the summer I caught him with another girl, we argued...and he hit me. We broke up obviously and dad has hated any guy who's came near me since. He even hated Diego until I made it very clear we're just friends. I never told anyone about Alvin, not even Emma..." She shifted uneasily.

Someone had hurt Andi? Broke her heart? But she's so strong, I'd have never imagined it...I guess thats why Emma had told me one time she was always insecure around love intrests, but even Emma had no idea.

"I-"

"Please don't apologise Philip."

"So this place reminds you of him, your first love?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes...but I'm much happier now with you. You...understand and respect me, you even put up with my crazy family, wait until you meet my good ole grammy!" She chuckled lightly as I smiled.

"I bet she's a sweetheart A, and if you want, well you don't always have to act tough and stuff in front of me, you're just as vunerbale as any human girl." I gently nudged her side.

"I never meant to put my guard up, but being strong defines me now, but I guess I can chill around you. Isn't that normally when girls act, well girly, when they're around boys? I mean one minute I can be talking to Em but as soon as she sees Jax she giggles and gushes over him!"

"I guess so." I laughed, "Oh by the way the oar was right near the canoe the whole time." Well, I might as well slip that in there now I don't wanna get whacked.

"What!?" She whacked my shoulder, she opened her mouth to tell me off, but she didn't say anything as we saw figures approaching.

"It's mom and dad! Good night!" She exclaimed as we both ran to our tents, I whispered a quick good night in reply. I clambered into my sleeping bag and layed my head down in my pillow, pretending to be asleep. I heard shuffling from Andi's tent and saw her shadow trip over. I chuckled slightly but held my breath when I saw Mr Cruz's shadow outside my tent. After a minute of inspection he walked away. I sighed in relief and decided to get some sleep in my own tent tonight.

* * *

Mr Cruz's point of view.

"Amelia I think we should go, the fireworks are over and Andi probably needs us. Besides we won best dancing couple."

"Honey, our Andi's a big girl now, how is she supposed to grow into a fine young adult if you never let her fly from the nest?"

"I did! Don't you remember? She ended up with a broken heart."

"That wasn't your fault sweetie, you know that, besides Philip's different, why not give him a chance?"

"I don't trust him!" I sniffed.

"Why not?" Amelia raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well, he looks like that zombie kid from zombie apocalypse three!"

"So you're telling me you believe in zombies now, what next, witches!?"

"Well mom always told me-"

"No! They're just tales! Honestly Steve, anyone would believe you're a kid!"

I am at heart, "Fine, but how can I trust him?"

"Take him fishing tomorrow, get to know the kid, Andi knows him well enough to trust. She hasn't trusted any guy but him since her first love, he's obviously special. Don't you want her to find what we have?"

"Of course, all I want is her happiness." I sighed.

"Then trust her, she knows what she's doing, she's smart like me."

I smiled, "She gets her brains from me, dear Amelia."

"Says the one who got us lost yesterday." She giggled.

"I'll show you!" I grabbed her waist and spun her around, I kissed her cheek.

"Amelia have you put on weight recently?" I cheekily grinned.

"Why you!" She hit my arm as I slipped my hand around her waist.

"Lets go, don't you wanna get back to our cosy tent?" I teased as she blushed.

"Lets just check on the kids already." She retorted as we walked back to the tent. Maybe I am being too overprotective...I have to give Philip a chance for Andi, I just hope he's not like Alvin.


End file.
